


Crescendo

by scyborg



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyborg/pseuds/scyborg
Summary: A good ending.  For everyone.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> thi s is my first fic and it was wrought from a grave desperation to defend the christiansens' honour. mostly mary's. i tried to follow the game's writing as best as i could with, a bit of artistic flare for you know, more depth or whatever. i don't know what i'm doing so voilà and stuff

Mary's here. With everything that's happened between Joseph and I, I should be a good host and go say hi. It takes a stride and a half, as well as the thirty seconds it takes for me to convince myself that this is the right thing to do, before her usual glare looks like it's ultimately become dedicated to the idea of burning right through me and stops me before I get too close. "Hey, Mary."

Her pursed lips busy themselves for a moment with the rim of her glass, and I get the feeling that maybe I should have gone for something stronger than some sickly green punch to stomach the conversation that's to come. Still, she greets me with less brusqueness than I readied myself for and I remember to breathe.

"You been… Good?" I ask, wary, but determined.

She hums. "Anyone ever tell you you're bad at small talk?"

The sincerity of her tone throws me off, and I rub at the back of my neck to soothe the slow, creeping burn there, chalking it up to the fact that the sun is starting for the horizon and bearing down on the backyard. I remember Robert sitting me down in a booth one night and telling me the same thing, but don't mention it.

The air feels thick, oppressive, but the idea of running out of Maple Bay with just the clothes on my back doesn't seem necessary just yet. I focus on the plastic cup in my hand, thumbing the rim and watching as green drops roll past the ridges. It's a distraction as any, and I'm careful not to fill the silence with my usual, lackluster chatter.

"Joseph thinks a lot of you," Mary finally says, voice quiet and hoarse, but emphatic as always. She sighs, and suddenly looks the most tired I've ever seen her. I have to stop myself from staring, furrowing my brows and downing the last of the tart liquid instead. It's warm. She laughs. "He gets really excited about things, let me tell you. The barbecue was a whole ordeal."

"I mean, it was pretty good." I think back on it fondly, remembering my aversion to the idea of having to talk to people and how, eventually, Joseph was the one to get me to interact with anyone. I almost laugh because it was the best, most uncomfortable situation I've ever been in.

"He's a good guy. Means well." She stops to take another drink. Her fingers curl around the cross on her chest, and she searches for my gaze as it falls again. "Take care of him, okay?"

My breath hitches then, the implication that she knows about what's going on between Joseph and I makes me go cold, but she reaches for my hand. I look on, a bit confused. "We were good friends before everything, and I think that's how it should have stayed – but you have a baby with a guy and suddenly you're not sure _what_ to do. Then you have three more and, well..." She laughs and looks away nervously, but I understand now. I squeeze her hand and she looks at me before going on with a newfound sincerity and a smile that makes her look pretty, young; I feel like I'm seeing her for the first time since we met. "I think it'll be good for us, for the kids… We're signing papers and I already feel a lot better about the whole thing."

I stare for a long while, and she drops my hand to wave hers in front of my face. I offer a cautious laugh, lips curling into a sympathetic smile. "I hope things go well for you two, I really do. And I just… I want to apologise –"

"Buddy, don't." She interrupts, and the familiar banter is back. "Listen. Joseph's quite the hunk and I'm all for the Jesus schtick, but I think I bat mostly for the other team. It was never bound to work between us." She glances across the way to where Joseph sits with Crish bouncing on his leg, Chris settled neatly beside him. She allows for a respite from the heaviness of the conversation and breathes, "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you. I think he's in the same boat."

Heat rises from beyond my neck and rests uncomfortably at my cheeks. I laugh it off as Mary takes a final sip of wine, flourishing the empty glass as she nudges my arm. "No more dancing around this like a couple of clueless teenagers. It's sickening. Go talk to him and tell the kids mommy'll grab them more cake if they leave Joseph alone."

 

We both watch as Chris carries his younger brother to Mary, who guides them out of the yard. Slowly, I ease myself onto the bench beside Joseph.

"It's great to see you again."

Joseph laughs, and I remember why I'm doing this in the first place, my initial discretion seemingly unwarranted as we return to all the easy laughter and smiles, his pinky nudging against mine on the seat. I still remain cautious, because the news of the divorce hasn't gotten around to the rest of the neighbourhood yet and I don't want to damage the reputation of the ever pious father of four, lest someone were to come around again… Still, it's easy to fall into the rhythm of things. He congratulates me, for the party, for seeing my daughter's aspirations through and being a supportive father. I thank him, tell him it's nothing and that I'd do anything for Amanda, anyway. We fall into a contemplative silence.

When I go to break the quiet, Joseph is already there with bated breath and speaks carefully. "I saw you and Mary talking. Is she… Alright?"

Despite everything, it's obvious that the two still care for each other through and through. If I were as devout a man as Joseph, I'd impute the goodness of man to God… Or whatever. I'm really not good at this religion thing.

I nod quickly and take a long, deep breath. "She told me about… What's going on." I wait, watching for any sign of discomfort and continue when there is none. "If nothing else, you should know that she believes in you and that, I don't know… I believe in you, too. The both of you, and I'm going to still be here when it's over."

Joseph blinks. I feel like I've said the wrong thing for a second, but then he laughs again and he's pulling me in close enough to press a kiss to the hollow of my neck. It's a strange sort of embrace, and it only lasts a few moments before he pulls away and rests his hand on top of mine, thumb idly tracing patterns into my skin as we settle into a more comfortable state. His touch is warm, soft, even though I'm familiar with the calluses beneath his knuckles.

He addresses me, and it's divine the way he says my name. I hardly meet his eyes when he continues, "Thank you, that means a lot."

I nod and it's quiet again, but a breeze rattles the branches of the tree above us and makes for a comfortable silence. I'm too afraid to ask the status of our relationship, but spare a glance in his direction anyway. "If you aren't busy this weekend… You wanna catch a movie? With me?"

"Gosh, I'm sorry," he starts, and I can already feel myself shrinking away, except for the fact that he's got my hand in a vice grip and he's closing the distance between us. "I've got a date with some whales."

I gape at him, and he must think it's the funniest thing in the world, with the way he grins at me from where he is. "You're welcome to join me, but I've heard whales aren't your thing."

I have to pull away to cover my face with my hands and I can hear that he breaks, too; I feel him above me, laughing so hard it shakes the bench with our combined effort. For a moment I forget that this, whatever it is, isn't mine to have yet, but I ignore the insistent thought because it feels good just to be here, with him. I pull away and steady myself with a hand to his thigh, scrubbing at my face in a final effort to recollect myself. "I was being serious!"

"I was, too," he starts, and I match his gaze. Confused, I look on with a grin, and his face contorts a bit, smile remaining as he visibly tries for the right words. "I, ah… I don't know if I'm ready to jump right into dating just yet…" His brows knit together and he straightens himself out to look down at me. "But on that yacht, being alone with you, it was… Good, and it made me happy, and I think I can allow myself that much for now, if you'll have me."

 

He looks good in this light, with the sun setting behind us and the quiet of night approaching. Someone leans in first, but we know to meet halfway, and I don't think I could ever forget the feeling of his lips or the caress of his breath, like the fond touch of a lover's, as he pulls away the first time and leans in for the next.


End file.
